Unversed
The At one point, the Unversed were known in the past as "Unbirths" due to a fan mistranslation., meaning "those who were not well-versed in their own existences", are the main enemies of the game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They are considered "the opposite of human life" and grow from the negative emotions produced when Vanitas was created from Ventus. It is because of this that Vanitas is able to control them. By all accounts, the Unversed are extensions of Vanitas himself, and part of his power and influence—effectively making him the first and original Unversed. Chronologically, the Unversed are either the first or second enemy referenced during Deep Dive, as they are the second race to manifest, but the first to attack the Realm of Light. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Around the same time as Master Xehanort's leave from the Land of Departure, the existence of the Unversed is brought to the attention of Master Eraqus by the Keyblade master's old friend, Master Yen Sid. Eraqus sends two of his three apprentices, Terra and Aqua, on a quest to find Master Xehanort and stop the Unversed threat. He did not plan on his youngest apprentice, Ventus, trailing after his two friends, and it is due to Ventus's quest and his final battle with his dark side, Vanitas, that the truth behind the Unversed is revealed. Vanitas explains that the Unversed are his creation, and since he is a being created from the purest, most raw form of darkness, he can manipulate the negative thoughts and emotions of people. He spawned them as Unversed and spread them across the worlds, so that Terra, Ventus, and Aqua can fight them off and grow stronger in the process. The negativity of the defeated Unversed eventually return to Vanitas, and the race as a whole disappears upon Vanitas's destruction. Appearance Several varieties of Unversed appear over the course of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Emotion was a key component in their conception and design. Thus they are seen with smiling, angry, and crying "faces," referring to the shape of their red eyes, which all Unversed share. The emblem most Unversed are christened with is also meant to represent a heart that expresses emotion. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ultimania Nomura Interview ...Their design concept became the theme of ‘emotion’, and we went with various motifs, such as a laughing face, angry face and crying face. The Unversed mark was also modeled on the heart from emotions. List of Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot Chili File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea Salt File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Monotracker.png|Monotrucker File:Thorn Bite.png|Thornbite File:Shoe Gazer.png|Shoegazer File:Chest Spider.png|Spiderchest File:Arch Raven.png|Archraven File:Laser Bunny.png|Hareraiser File:Shade Jelly.png|Jellyshade Image:Illimitable Tank.png|Tank Toppler File:Medicine Bottle.png|Vile Phial File:Sonic Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster File:Vile Face.png|Triple Wrecker File:Wild Bruiser.png|Wild Bruiser File:Mandrake.png|Mandrake Image:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister File:Axe Flapper.png|Axe Flapper File:Prize Pot.png|Prize Pod File:Jelly Ball.png|Blobmob File:Spring Loady.png|Glidewinder File:Wheel_Master.png|'Wheel Master' File:Symphony Master.png|'Symphony Master' File:Cursed Carriage.png|'Cursed Coach' File:Trinity Armor.png|'Trinity Armor' File:Metamorphosis.png|'Metamorphosis' File:Mad Treant.png|'Mad Treant' File:Mimic Master.png|'Mimic Master' File:Iron Prisoner.png|'Iron Imprisoner I' File:Iron Prisoner II.png|'Iron Imprisoner II' File:Iron Prisoner III.png|'Iron Imprisoner III' File:Iron Prisoner IV.png|'Iron Imprisoner IV' File:Vanitas.png|'Vanitas' File:Vanitas Sentiment Art.png|'Vanitas's Lingering Spirit' Trivia *The Unversed are the only enemy species not to have appeared as playable characters, unlike the Heartless (Sora's Heartless) and the Nobodies (Organization XIII). They are also the only enemy species to not be led by some form of Xehanort. *Unlike other bosses, whom are enveloped in light when defeated, the Unversed bosses are consumed in a dark flame when vanquished. Notes and References See also *Vanitas *Heartless *Nobodies fr:Nescient Category:Unversed Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep